


A Real Natural

by orphan_account



Category: Penny Arcade
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say except that 100 word limits are hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Natural

"I'm not comfortable with this."

Tycho cocked an eyebrow. “You asked me what I wanted; I told you.”

Gabe squirmed. "Yeah well, I expected... something _normal_."

"Who are you to define normal, Gabriel? Everyone has their... needs.." He paused. "So is this your round about way of changing your mind? At least man up and be honest about it."

"No no," Gabe insisted. "I just don't think I'll be any good."

Tycho's face twitched into a lecherous grin. "Trust me," he mused, handing him the blindfold and handcuffs. "You'll do _great._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tycho has shown some... submissive tendencies in some comics, and that is basically what got this rolling. I like the idea of a snarky, smart and aggressive guy like him being a total sub and loving it. Oof<3


End file.
